Pierre
Pierre is a male bear character who first appeared in JumpStart Preschool (1995). He was originally depicted as a polar bear, but more recently he is depicted as a panda bear. Appearance Pierre was originally depicted as a small white polar bear with blue eyes wearing a red and yellow striped cap. In JumpStart Preschool (1999), he also wears blue overalls. In the JumpStart Advanced series, he wore a blue cap with yellow and green stripes, blue overalls over an orange T-shirt, and red and white sneakers. In JumpStart 3D Virtual World, Pierre is a panda bear.Jumpstart. (2013, September 5). Meet the JS News Team!. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved June 30, 2015. He has dark blue arms, legs, ears, and rings around his eyes, while his face and belly are white. He has three forms, one for preschool/kindergarten, one for first grade, and one for second grade. In his preschool/kindergarten form, he is small and wears a pink vest and a large purple belt with a gold buckle. In his first grade form, he is essentially the same but a little bigger, and he also wears a pink cap and pink pants. In his second grade form, he is even bigger and wears a dark purple cap, dark purple pants, and a gold necklace. Personality Pierre is depicted as musical since the JumpStart Advanced series. The Jumpstart Blog says, "Music is Pierre’s passion. He loves to dance and is never without his headphones or tambourine. With a new tune in his head every day, Pierre certainly moves to the beat of his own drum!" Pierre's profile in JumpStart World says, "Pierre loves to play the flute, and listen to music. He can use music to solve puzzles. Pierre is a good friend to everyone. Pierre says, 'Friends and music make me a very happy Scout!' " According to Eleanor's JumpStart World profile, she and Pierre are good friends. In the JumpStart Advanced series, Pierre's learning type is 'The Musician'. The manual for JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade says, "Pierre teaches children using his musical learning style. He explains things through musical elements and songs." In JumpStart Preschool (1999), Pierre likes to tell jokes. He is often hungry and likes to cook. He especially likes peanut butter. In Games JumpStart Preschool (1995) Pierre is one of the main characters. JumpStart Pre-K (1996) Pierre appears in the Carousel activity. JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) Pierre makes a cameo in the woods. JumpStart Preschool (1999) Pierre is one of the main characters. In the "Mix and Match Book" activity, Pierre puts on different outfits, and the player has to find the pages in his book that match the outfit he's wearing. In the "Kitchen" activity, the player helps Pierre make tasty food. JumpStart ABC's (1999) Pierre appears in the Tuna Mountain activity. The player helps him sled down Tuna Mountain. JumpStart Around the World (2000) Pierre is one of the player's travel buddies in the preschool version. He also appears in the Boat Afloat game. JumpStart Advanced Preschool (2002) Pierre is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as a partner and call him for help. JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten (2002) Pierre is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as a partner and call him for help. JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) The player can visit Pierre at his house and play an activity there. Pierre is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as a partner and call him for help. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade (2002) Pierre is an agent at JumpStart Headquarters. Pierre is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as a partner and call him for help. JumpStart Learning System: Phonics (2003) Pierre is one of the campers at Camp Readalot. He appears in the Vowel Bees activity. In Videos Pierre is a main character in JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?. Quotes *''"I'm Pierre. I love different kinds of sounds; sounds from nature, sounds from machines, and most of all, sounds from musical instruments, like my drum."'' - Self introduction from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Trivia *Pierre originally had a French accent in JumpStart Preschool (1995) and JumpStart Pre-K, but he lacks an accent in all of his other appearances. Gallery pierre-1995.png|Pierre's appearance in JumpStart Preschool (1995) 4h_pierre.png|Pierre's cameo in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island PIERRE.GIF|Pierre's appearance in JumpStart Preschool (1999) pierre - autorun.png|Artwork for JumpStart Preschool (1999) Pres-new pierre's book.png|Pierre in the Mix and Match Book game (JumpStart Preschool (1999)) Pres-new cook.png|Pierre in the Kitchen game (JumpStart Preschool (1999)) Atwp russia.png|Pierre in Russia (JumpStart Around the World (preschool version)) jsw_jsv_pierrethebear.gif|Pierre fishing pierre's house.jpg|Pierre's house ex pierre drum.png|Pierre with a drum 2ad_pierre helps.png|Pierre helping the player (JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade) jumpstart world pierre profile.png|Pierre's profile from JumpStart World ATVWallpaperWide.jpg|Pierre and Eleanor on a JumpStart wallpaper References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JumpStart Preschool Category:JumpStart Preschool (1995) Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Pre-K Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart 4th Grade Category:JumpStart Preschool (1999) Category:JumpStart ABC's Category:JumpStart Learning System: Phonics Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?